The First Time
by Lamaire Grey
Summary: heartbroken Ginny takes the job offer of a lifetime – the chance to work as an auror in New York on a huge operation. However her dream job is tarnished by a certain Slytherin who happens to be her corresponding agent on the case. Not only does she have t


_**Disclaimer:** nothing is mine except the plot_

_**Summary:**_

_A heartbroken Ginny takes the job offer of a lifetime – the chance to work as an auror in New York on a huge operation. However her dream job is tarnished by a certain Slytherin who happens to be her corresponding agent on the case. Not only does she have to work with him, she has to pretend to be his fiancée. Not exactly how Ginny had expected to spend her time abroad………. _

**The First Time**

**Chapter one**

"Dammit!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed at the sound of her front doorbell being rung.

The Twenty three year old red head had been in the middle of showering and this had to be the most inconvenient time for the sound of "Were Weasley's!" – The irritating albeit ingenious song created by Ginny's favourite brothers; Fred and George – that adorned her front doorbell to start.

Ginny rapidly jumped out of the shower, throwing her fluffy white bathroom around her and fastened it securely.

Grabbing a rapid glance at her appearance in the mirror, whilst drying her mass of red curls with a simple charm, she grimaced.

_Why don't I ever remember to remove my make up!_

She groaned as she caught a glimpse of her enormous black smudges that the warm water of her shower had forced to run her cheeks.

Instantly forgetting any helpful spell that might save her from the embarrassment of opening the front door looking ever so slightly panda like, Ginny rubbed at her face and stomped towards the front door.

"Oh its you…"

Ginny spat bitterly at the wizard standing on her doorstep.

"Can I come in?"

A nervous Harry potter inquired, fidgeting in a preoccupied manner.

Ginny glared at him and considered his request for a minute before replying shortly.

"No"

Harry frowned abashed.

"C'mon now Ginny, I've apologized a million times over, what more do you want me to say!" he pleaded.

Ginny stood her ground.

"That you'll leave me alone and stay out of my life" she threw back at him

"It's obvious that that's what you want to do!" she added shrilly.

Harry threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"You know that's not what I want Ginny" he groaned for about the hundredth time.

He peered at her closely.

"Gin, have you been crying?" he asked in concern gesturing to her make up smeared cheeks.

Ginny glared.

"Goodbye Harry" she said firmly and slammed the door.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ginny sighed contentedly as she watched the crowds of shoppers potter up and down the cobbled streets of hill blossom; the tiny angelic village at the top of Diagon alleys main town centre.

Hill Blossom was made up of several quaint cottages, a park and a pretty line of shops.

The village was separated from Diagon alley's housing areas by a wood and tiny stream and was only accessible via the picturesque red bridge.

Ginny loved it.

She had moved into her tiny flat above the bakery roughly two years ago, after spending time in Romania with her brother Charlie, following her graduation from Hogwarts.

Hill blossom had everything Ginny needed and was a short distance walk from Diagon alley, where several of her friends lived as well as her fiancée Harry potter.

_Ex – fiancée_, Ginny corrected quickly.

She sighed again, this time less happily as she thought back to the events of last weekend.

She had thought it was going so well between her and her long time crush, childhood sweetheart and fast becoming best friend.

Harry had proposed only six months ago, while on a romantic boat trip in Venice and it was only two weeks till their wedding.

Ginny still couldn't believe Harry's actions.

It was ridiculous!

If he wasn't ready to get married why did he propose in the first place; or at the very least they could have had a much longer engagement.

Ginny shook her head and took a long sip of her kiwi martini and feeling the alcohol seep through her body and spotting the man she was waiting for walking up the street, she relaxed again.

"Good evening miss Weasley"

Alistair Moody's gruff voice greeted Ginny and returning the greeting she motioned for him to take a seat at the table.

"So Alistair"

Ginny addressed her boss cheerfully, "Have all the plans been finalised?"

Moody nodded, producing a thick file from within his cloak and dropping it on the table in front of her.

"Your new identity and status is inside as well as all the job details and flight plans" Moody explained.

"Also the ministry has included unlimited funds for the job, due to the world you will be living in for the next few months"

Ginny's eyes widened.

Unlimited funds! Shed never had an endless budget before.

"However, there has been a slight change in your relationship status with the American agent you'll be working with over there" Moody added.

Originally, Ginny was to play the part of the American agents' personal assistant.

She nodded, encouraging her boss to continue.

"As the security at Hunter Communications has tightened significantly over the last few weeks or so, we have devised a new angle for you to gain information via" He paused.

"You are now invited to take on the role of your co – agents' fiancée" Moody finished grimly, knowing Ginny would hate the idea.

She still considered any form of pretend romanticism whilst on duty, cheating on her fiancée Harry potter and despised personal roles within an operation.

Ginny, however, was nodding.

"Ok" she agreed.

Moody gaped at her, then also nodded.

He watched the red head scoop the files into her arms and stand up.

"Thank you Alistair" she said politely, as she began to head home.

Moody watched the youngest and only female agent on his team of auror's disappear into the evening shadows and grinned, his crooked teeth glinting.

It was a known fact that he was hard on all his agents, especially on Miss Weasley.

However, less well known was the fact that not only did moody believe Ginny to be one of his most accomplished and determined auror's; he also believed her to be the most talented and in genius during operations.

_Ah yes, she would do very well on this operation,_ he smiled.

Even when she discovered who her American co- agent happened to be.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Draco Malfoy stalked along the sidewalk of the area of New York called Glen falls.

The falls were a spectacular area in which to live.

Filled with designer boutiques, exquisite restaurants and some of the most incredible houses money could buy, it suited Draco Malfoy down to the Italian paved – stoned ground.

_Ah ha!_ Draco thought, suddenly, as he finally found what he was looking for.

The elegant but secluded coffee lounge in which his meeting was to take place, in about ten minutes time, was perfect.

Draco removed his coat and sunglasses as he stepped through the door, sweeping them sideways at the doorman, who had held the entrance open for him.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy" the man addressed Draco impeccably.

Draco thanked the man, before striding across the coffee lounge to his private secluded table at the very back of the establishment.

He thanked the waitress who had brought him over his usual order of a black coffee and checked his watch.

The English agent should be here soon he thought.

Draco loved being an auror, especially in America where the action was at.

His constant disguise as a wealthy, highly successful business man was partly true, as he had been employed as Mr. Hunter's vice president for the last four years.

This had not only allowed him to watch his corrupt boss exceedingly carefully, but also allowed him the pleasure of running a company – something he loved and excelled at.

He'd settled into the New York social scene incredibly easily as well.

The American socialites had fallen in love with his aristocratic English accent and old money and his life had become one whirlwind of networking, socialising and secret analysis of Hunter Communication's less above board dealings.

"Good morning miss"

Draco sprung to his feet as he heard the doorman greet a young woman, with what could only be an English accent.

"I'm here to meet someone" he heard her inquire, uncertainly.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy asked me to show you directly to his table"

The waitress had taken over from the doorman now.

"Mr……..Malfoy!"

Draco frowned at the disbelief in the girls' voice.

Obviously his identity had not been divulged to his co- agent.

Draco plastered on his warmest smile, as the woman was guided into his booth.

"You!"

Draco exclaimed, as he immediately realised the reason for the girls disbelieving tone.

In front of him stood Ginny Weasley.

Ginny's shook was overcome by the rising urge to cover her tracks, when she realised that everyone in the coffee lounge had heard the uncertainty of the supposedly engaged pair's greeting.

"Oh Draco! This is a surprise!" Ginny squealed at a confused looking Malfoy.

"I had no idea this is what Miranda was planning!" she sighed, staring at Malfoy in pretence adoration.

Draco, finally cottoning on, grinned.

"Me neither sweetheart" he agreed happily, crossing the room to pull Ginny into a hug and place a tender kiss on her cheek.

The waitress sighed at the romantic embrace.

Draco turned to her.

"My assistant planned this set up, as we've both been so busy lately" he smiled sloppily.

Ginny was beginning to feel quite unwell.

"Draco honey, I'm not feeling very well" Ginny feigned faintness.

Malfoy nodded concernedly and steered her towards the door, grabbing their outdoor clothing as he went.

Once outside the warm coffee lounge, Draco proceeded to stalk off down the street towards his limousine.

Ginny, glowering, followed him.

_She was going to kill moody!_


End file.
